Un nouveau personnage fait son entrée
by underworldevil666
Summary: L'équipe de John rencontre une jeune fille, une thanas...
1. Chapter 1

14h30. L'équipe du colonel Sheppard est partit en exploration sur la planète Conota. Ils étaient sur le point d'envoyé un message à Weir lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent instantanément et braquèrent tous leurs armes sur le nouveau arrivant. C'était une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, brune, plutôt petite. Elle avançait droit vers eux, sans peur, avec un regard noir. Elle se posta nette devant eux et les dévisagea. Rapidement ils baissèrent leurs armes. John la regarda surpris et la salua :

-Bonjour…

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda dans les yeux. Après quelques instants elle lui répondit avec froideur :

-Salut. Qui êtes-vous ?

John allait lui répondre lorsque que Mckay lui coupa la parole :

-Nous sommes de paisibles explorateurs, nous venons de très loin.

Elle le scruta une seconde.

-Vous venez de cette anneaux ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant la porte des étoiles._

-Non, pas vraiment, _reprit John_, mais nous ne savions pas que cette planète était habitée.

-Elle ne l'est pas, ou tout du moins, elle ne l'est plus.

Ils la regardèrent, intrigués. Mckay interpella le colonel :

- C'est bizarre, nos appareil n'ont décelé aucune présence humaine sur cette planète pourtant elle est bien là ….

John le coupa et interrogea la jeune fille :

-Qu'entendez-vous par "elle ne l'est plus" ? Etes-vous toute seule sur cette planète ?

Elle acquiesça avec un regard noir. Elle le fixa encore dans les yeux.

-Je dois partir.

Et elle se retourna pour partir lorsque John l'interpella :

-attendez une minute, où allez-vous ? Vous êtes seule sur une planète et vous ne voulez même pas discuter ?

Elle le regarda encore mais cette fois-ci avec de l'agacement voire de la haine. Elle réfléchit une minute puis répondit avec calme mais méfiance :

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude des étrangers, désolé.

Elle s'interrompit. Il y eut un grand silence. John ne savait pas comment réagir avec une adolescente. Teyla lui vînt en aide :

-Nous explorons des mondes afin de trouver de nouvelles énergies et de nouvelles alliances. Nous aimons rencontrer de nouveaux peuples pour en apprendre plus sur leur culture. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé aux vôtres.

Elle se braqua un instant, les yeux pleins de haine. Puis soudain se calma et décida de leur répondre quand même :

-Vous savez pour une fille de mon âge je n'ai pas l'habitude des vouvoiements, elle leur tendit la main, je m'appelle Myomé.

Ils lui sourirent et John fit les présentations. Elle leur demanda de les suivre pour leur montrer les alentours, ce qu'ils firent juste après avoir donner de leurs nouvelles à la base. Elle les emmena tout en haut d'une falaise qui surplombée les plaines pour qu'ils puissent voir au mieux sa planète. D'ailleurs cette planète était assez simple, avec sable, plaines et forets, elle était semblable à beaucoup des autres planètes. Elle leur montra le coin puis interrogea John en marchant. Le ton qu'il avait et cette façon de parler aux autres, elle avait compris qui était le chef.

-Si ce n'est par l'anneau par où êtes-vous venus ?

-En jumper, ce sont des sortes de petits vaisseaux qui nous permettent de voyager.

-Quelles énergies recherchez-vous exactement ?

-Nous recherchons surtout des ZPM mais aussi toute autre énergie pouvant nous protéger des wraiths.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton naturel et calme pour voir sa réaction. Il voulait ainsi savoir si elle les connaissait. Elle le regarda avec interrogation. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être aussi direct.

-Vous les avez rencontrer à ce que je vois !

Elle dit ces paroles avec un tel détachement et une pointe de cynisme qu'il l'a fixa.

-Sont-ils déjà venus ici ?

-Oui, mais ils sont vites repartit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car il n'y a absolument rien ici ! Mis à part ces forets et ce sable, cette planète n'est d'aucune utilité !

-Ils ont décimé les tiens ?

Les paroles directes du colonel la poussèrent à parler. Sans savoir pourquoi elle pouvait beaucoup mieux parler avec quelqu'un de franche.

-Oui et Non. Mon peuple ne vivait pas ici, nous étions sur une autre planète. Je me rappelle plus bien. Lorsque nous avons été attaqués nous nous sommes séparés. Beaucoup ont voulu fuir, mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait. Nous connaissions les wraiths, nous les avons déjà souvent repoussés. Ils étaient là, c'est vrai. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait une autre civilisation, bien plus évolué que la leur. Cependant on n'a rien vu venir. Certains hurler que c'était la fin, qu'il y avait un traître dans nos rangs, qu'il avait saboté nos boucliers, nos défenses et notre arsenal. J'étais jeune et mes parents m'ont dit de fermer les yeux. Au moment où ils ont entré le code, ils se sont fait tirés dessus. Mon frère m'a attrapé et a couru jusqu'à temps. Nous étions six au départ ici, mais aucun n'a survécu.

Elle s'arrêta et remarqua que tous les membres de l'équipe ne bougeaient plus attendant calmement la fin de l'histoire. Personne n'oser parler et pour rompre ce lourd silence et elle se désigna :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ZPM mais je ne pense pas que en trouverez. Vous pouvez faire des recherches mais je veux vous voir partir avant la nuit.

Sur ceux, elle les quitta et partit au loin. Mckay s'empressa d'aller faire des recherches alors que les autres s'inquiétaient :

-Pourquoi veut-elle qu'on parte ? On pourrait lui proposé d'aller sur le site alpha.

-Je ne sais pas et d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de questions que j'aimerais lui poser, _répondit John._

-Comme par exemple pourquoi les wraiths ne l'ont pas détecté ou alors pourquoi y a t-il une importante activité d'énergie vers l'endroit où elle se dirige ! _renchérit Mckay._

C'était vrai, cette fille cachait beaucoup de chose et était très distante. Mais pouvez-t-on lui en vouloir ? Elle n'a pas été en contact avec des gens depuis bien longtemps. Cependant il allait faire nuit et il devait en discuter avec le docteur Weir, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer après avoir fait quelques recherches. Ils quittèrent alors cette planète avec la ferme intention d'y revenir.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Base d'Atlantis.

Tout le monde était au briefing, attendant calmement de savoir comment s'est passé la mission. C'est John qui expliqua la rencontre, mais il fut vite interrompue par Mckay qui se posait beaucoup de questions :

-…est le plus étonnant, outre le fait qu'ils ne l'ont détecté, c'est cette forte activité d'énergie qui se trouve vers le nord et…

Et voilà, Mckay s'engouffra encore et encore dans la conversation, en faisant des siennes. Elisabeth décida de la faire taire pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun et lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Mais pourquoi vous a-t-elle demandé de partir ? Elle n'a donné aucune justification ?

-Non, elle nous a simplement dit qu'on devait partir avant la nuit.

-Mais elle était très distante, au début elle paraissait énervé puis d'un coup elle s'est calmée, je pense qu'il faut se méfier, _ajouta Ronon_.

Teyla le regarda avec étonnement, puis détourna la tête pour répondre à Elisabeth.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait y retourner pour regarder d'où viens cette énergie et lui proposer de venir sur le site alpha pour retrouver contact avec les gens.

-Oui, nous devons y revenir, _lança John qui se reprit vite en remarquant le regard de Weir_, enfin si vous êtes d'accord Elisabeth.

Elle lui sourit, amusée de sa conduite.

-Oui vous pouvez y aller, mais je veux auparavant que vous vérifiez le matériel. S'il n'a détecté aucune présence humaine, c'est qu'il a peut-être un problème.

-Et s'il marche très bien ? _demanda Mckay._ Car en fait peu après notre arrivé je l'ai testé et il fonctionne.

-Alors vous prendrez des précautions, si elle n'est pas humaine je veux savoir ce qu'elle est et s'il y a un risque. Merci.

Ils se levèrent donc pour se préparer à la nouvelle mission. John allait sortir lorsque Elisabeth le rappela :

-John, j'aimerais que vous découvriez pourquoi elle voulait tant que vous partiez. Et sinon j'aimerais la voir, on lui fera des examens et nous pourrons parler tranquillement ici.

Il acquiesça et lui fit un grand sourire en partant.

Une heure après, ils étaient déjà tous prêts. Ils repartirent donc en direction de Conota, non sans avoir eu auparavant un petit mot de bonne chance de la part d'Elisabeth, qui le leur souhaitez maintenant avant chacune de leur mission. Effectivement Elisabeth s'était beaucoup attaché à cette équipe, elle le savait. Même si elle ne devait faire aucun favoritisme, elle voulait les voir avant qu'ils ne partent, comme pour les encourager.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Conota.8h30

John et son équipe regagnèrent donc Conota tôt le matin, avec un Rodney boudeur qui en avait marre de se lever aussi tôt. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient rencontré Myomé. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis décidèrent d'aller à sa rencontre. Ils la virent en train de creuser une tranchée dans la terre. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayé, mais elle avait senti leur présence.

-Vous voulez autre chose ? _leur demanda-t-elle._

John fut étonné du fait qu'elle est remarquée leur présence, car étant soldat ils avaient appris la discrétion, mais se repris vite.

-Oui, nous ne voulions pas en rester là. Nous avons remarqué une étrange activité dans le coin et nous aimerions y jeté un œil. Nous voulons, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous protégé des wraiths mais aussi protéger les autres tels que toi.

Elle le regarda un instant.

C'est gentil, mais je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Et si les wraiths revenaient ? Tu n'es pas à l'abri ici toute seule.

-Si je le suis. _Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis repris avec un regard méfiant_. Cette planète est protégée depuis longtemps. Aucun wraiths ne pourra m'atteindre_. Ils furent tous intéressés par sa réponse et elle compris qu'elle devrait le leur dire_. Cette planète est équipée d'un champ de force et de plusieurs autres trucs, elle sert de refuge au cas où ils devaient s'enfuire de ma planète, cela leur permettait de se protéger des wraiths.

-Combien de planète ont-ils équipé ?

-Trois. Chacune possédant assez de matériel pour repousser l'invasion des wraiths.

C'est génial, _s'exclama John_, nous pourrions ainsi protéger Atlantis entièrement ! Où sont ces planètes ?

-Je suis désolé mais je ne connais pas leur emplacement, ce genre d'information n'était pas livrée à n'importe qui.

-Fais un effort, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de les retrouver ? _s'énerva Mckay_. Peut-être sur ta planète d'origine ?

-Non, et à votre place je n'essayerais pas d'y retourner. En plus, je ne sais pas du tout où elle se situe. Ils ont sûrement du la rendre invisible.

-Ils ? Qui sont-ils ? _lui demanda Teyla._

-Je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas savoir.

-Nous n'avons qu'a prendre le matériel ici, _trancha Ronon_.

Myomé le regarda avec un regard foudroyant.

-Ne vous gênez pas surtout !

-Ce serait pour la survie de notre race !

-Je me fiche de votre civilisation, cette planète m'appartient, _lança Myomé dans un élan de fureur._

Ronon sortit alors brusquement son arme et la pointa dans sa direction en la menaçant.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Crois tu vraiment qu'on va laisser cette technologie à une fillette de ton genre ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux qui étaient rempli de haine et de colère. Elle le regardait sans aucune peur comme si elle s'était douté de sa réaction. Les deux personnes se regardaient prêtes à s'entretuer. John essaya de calmer le jeu.

-Attendez, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça ! Ecoutes, il faut que tu comprennent que si nous pouvions au moins voir ces dispositifs de sécurité nous pourrions sauver des millions de gens.

Myomé se détacha du regard de Ronon pour parler à John.

-Trouvez les autres planètes, je vous les laisse. Celle-ci est à moi.

-Tu ne veux pas nous aider ?

-Prenez les autres.

-Rodney, pensez-vous que l'on pourrait les trouver, _demanda Teyla qui voyait la tension montait._

-Hé bien, elle doivent être dans cette galaxie s'ils 'utilisent que la porte et qu'elle a peut d'énergie.

-Vous nous sous-estimer. Notre puissance était bien mieux supérieur à la votre ! Ces planètes ont justement été éparpillé dans le cosmos pour mieux nous protéger !

-Alors dîtes-nous où elles sont, sinon nous serons forcé d'annexer cette planète !

Ronon n'en pouvait plus, il y avait un moyen de sauver Atlantis et la Terre et une gamine venait leur barrer la route.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas où elles sont. Mais au moins vous savez qu'elles existent.

Ronon allait encore lui parlait quand John lui demanda de cesser de la provoquer.

-Nous voudrions que vous veniez avec nous pour parler au calme avec notre chef.

-Je croyait que c'était vous ? _lui dit-elle avec un air amusé_.

Il sourit à la remarque tout en ne l'appréciant pas trop.

-Tu acceptes de nous accompagner où tu préfères moisir ici ? _lâcha Ronon._

Myomé le regarda avec pitié mais préféra décliner leur offre.

-Non merci, je suis très bien ici.

-Pourquoi, nous pourrions t'apprendre pleins de choses !

-Je n'en doutes pas, mais maintenant que vous savez l'importance de cette planète, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer ou m'enfermer pour en prendre possession ? Je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de cette technologie, je parle beaucoup trop !

Elle finit ces mots avec un sourire diabolique. John sourit à sa remarque.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne te ferons rien. Je te promet que tu pourras retourner ici si tu le désires !

Ronon n'apprécia pas sa réponse mais se tut. L'équipe montèrent alors à bord du jumper et partirent donc vers la base d'Atlantis.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Retour à la base.

Arrivé à destination, tout le monde descendit et se dirigea dans le halle. Ils y rencontrèrent Elisabeth qui les attendait. Elle se présenta et lui demanda de la suivre en salle de briefing. Après qu'ils furent tous installés, Elisabeth prit la parole.

-Bien, je crois avoir bien saisit la situation. Comme mes hommes me l'ont expliqué, tu aurais en ta possession une arme redoutable face aux wraiths et il y en aurais sur d'autres planètes. Et tu ne sais pas leurs coordonnées.

Myomé hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Il y a t-il un endroit où nous pourrions avoir le moindre indices les concernant ?

-J'en doute. Nous ne nous amusons pas à laisser des indices pour que l'on puisse nous envahir.

Elisabeth n'aima pas ce remarque mais continua.

-Je comprend, mais ce que ,toi, tu dois comprendre, c'est à quel point nous en avons besoin.

-Si, au contraire, j'ai bien saisi toute l'importance de cette arme. Mais malheureusement je préfère que vous restiez à l'écart.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Cette arme a une puissance d'attaque considérable et je n'ai pas encore toute la capacité de la maîtriser. Au moment où je vous parle, elle est configurée pour éliminer les wraiths mais également d'autres peuples. Ne sachant pas du tout ce que vous êtes exactement, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Car si l'on s'approche trop de ces appareils et que vous êtes sur les données, vous vous ferez exterminés. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous leur expliquer tout à l'heure car un de vos homme m'a menacer. Pourquoi prévenir quelqu'un qui essaye de me tuer, _dit-elle en regardant Ronon comme si elle allait le tuer_.

Ronon était fou de rage mais ne bougea pas. Elisabeth le regarda un instant puis reprit.

-Oui, j'ai été mise au courant. Mais il ne faut pas juger un peuple en fonction d'une personne. Quant à cette arme, nous devrions faire des test pour voir s'il on peut s'en approcher, _dit-elle à John qui acquiesça_.

-Ecoutez, j'ai été patiente et j'ai usé de plusieurs stratagème pour nous convaincre de ne pas y aller mais vous devez comprendre que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de la contrôler ! Seul un des notre peut le faire ! De plus, il faut posséder le gène pour la faire marcher.

Elle s'était emporté, elle était debout regardant les autres avec énervement. Ils ne voulaient pas la comprendre.

-Nous avons plusieurs membres de cette expédition possédant ce gène, _affirma Elisabeth._

-Ah oui ? Et Comment pouvez-vous savoir de quoi je parle ? Vous ne savez sûrement pas de quoi je parle.

La tension monta alors, tout le monde était outré par la façon dont elle les considérait.

-Nous savons parfaitement ce qu'est un gène et nous possédons le gène des anciens, _dit John pour les calmer_.

Elle s'assit et repris ses esprits.

-Je ne sais pas qui sont les anciens, _répondit-elle avec un ton honteux_, mais le gène dont je vous parle n'est sûrement pas celui-là car nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de vous avant.

-Beaucoup de planète que nous visitons ne nous connaissent pas, mais nous sommes lié par le même lien : les anciens. Ce sont eux qui ont créé toutes ses races, toutes ses civilisations.

Myomé écoutait attentivement tous les honneurs que leur faisait Teyla. A la fin de son discours elle voulut parler.

-Peut-être ce que vous dîtes est vrai, mais même si vous avez le gène votre race est trop inférieur à la notre, et je doute que vous puissiez faire quelque chose. _Elisabeth allait parler, choquée par ses paroles mais Myomé ne lui en laissa pas le temps._ Ce n'est pas pour être méchante envers vous que je vous dit ça car d'ailleurs peut-être que vous pourrez le faire mais il faut avoir un esprit… comment dire...plus développé.

Ronon se leva prêt à l'écraser contre le mur, mais John s'interposa pour questionnait la jeune fille.

-Donc tu ne t'oppose pas au fait que nous essayons ?

-Non, mais la seul façon de savoir si vous pouvez y accéder, c'est d'y envoyer quelqu'un.

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque ! _rétorqua Elisabeth_

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il devait être vivant, _dit-elle en se levant d'un air amusé_.

-Où va-tu?

-Si vous voulez faire vos test, il vaut mieux les faire avant la nuit.

-Pourquoi ? _demanda Teyla_.

-Cette planète n'est pas totalement inhabitée, si mon frère et les autres sont morts, c'est bien pour une bonne raison.

-Laquelle ? _demanda Mckay tout tremblotant._

-Il y a des bêtes, mais elles ne sortent que la nuit. La lumière leur fait peur.

-Alors je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'y aller demain, _ajouta Mckay qui était de plus en plus inquiet._

-D'accord, vous partirez demain, en attendant Myomé, nous allons te trouver une chambre.

Elle acquiesça et la remercia de son hospitalité. Peu après, elle partit rejoindre John.

-Je crois que je les ai un peu froissé, non ?

Il rigola.

-Je crois que personne n'apprécie le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il est inférieur aux autres et qu'il n'est pas assez évolué.

-Moi je disait ça pour les aider.

Et elle partit se coucher laissant John qui rigolait de sa façon de prendre les choses. Cette fille allait vraiment leur en faire baver !

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Conota encore.

Ils arrivèrent tôt le matin et se dirigèrent très vite vers le matériel. Myomé les firent stopper à 2km de sa base. Ils firent rapidement des tests et ils virent avec soulagement qu'ils pouvaient y aller en tout sécurité. Ils approchèrent d'une sorte de grotte qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et furent étonnés de l'endroit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient les lumières s'éclairaient. Il y avait de long couloir qui allait dans une grande salle. C'était impressionnant, sur le sol, on voyait des néons verts s'entrecoupés pour former des dessins, les murs eux étaient recouvert de métal gris. A l'intérieur, il y avait tout un matériel, avec des plans et des cartes, avec des transmetteurs et des gadgets, et avec au fond une sorte de gros ordinateur. Elle les invita à les entrer. Mais elle fut pris d'un doute.

-Je voudrais savoir…comment on vous appelle sur les autres planètes ?

-Nous sommes des terriens, mais on nous appelle les toris.

-Je vais voir s'il y a des informations sur vous dans l'ordinateur. Faîtes attention au matériel.

-Toutes les informations que tu veux sur nous, nous pouvons les donner, _s'énerva Ronon qui l'appréciait de moins en moins._

-Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? _lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire_.

John aida Mckay à analyser le champ de force pendant que Myomé chercha sur son ordinateur. Soudain elle se leva et partit en direction d'une sorte de boîtier noir. John la regarda en train de partir et remarqua de la confusion dans ses yeux. Il s'inquiéta de la situation. Si jamais son peuple était un de leur ennemi ? Si elle avait lu dans ses données quelque chose les concernant. Par doute il se rapprocha d'elle et la questionna.

-Tu as trouver quelque chose ?

-Non, simplement je dois activé le ztode.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il s'agit d'un détecteur de gènes. Celui-là est programmé pour détecter le moindre gène wraiths et détruire celui qui le possède.

Elle trouva l'objet en question et commença à appuyer dessus lorsque John lui prit des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse l'activer. Elle le regarda surprise.

-Heu, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Tu ne dois pas l'activer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les wraiths ont effectuer des expérience sur certaines personnes qui ont maintenant des gènes wraiths, dont par exemple Teyla fait partit.

Ils s'étaient tous arrêtaient de leurs tâches pour voir la réaction de Myomé. Elle repris le ztode et le posa sur une des tables.

-Dîtes-moi alors comment vérifier que vous n'êtes pas comme eux. _Ils la regardèrent avec inquiétude_. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez ni si vos intentions sont bonnes. Alors donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous montrez une technologie que mon peuple a acquit durant toutes ces années.

Elle s'était encore emportait mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur faire confiance, elle doutait.

-Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, nous voulons protéger toutes les personnes victimes des wraiths. Tu sais, si tu apprenais à nous connaître, tu comprendrais nos intentions, _dit John qui espérait ne pas lui faire peur. Mais elle ne disait rien alors il continua_. Qu'as-tu trouvé sur ton ordinateur ?

-Rien justement, vous n'êtes mentionnés nul part. C'est pour ça que je voulais utilisé le ztode. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon peuple et je ne veux pas le donner à n'importe qui.

-On te comprend. On a qu'a faire un échange. De quoi aurais-tu besoin ?

-De rien, je suis bien ici.

John la pris à part pour ne pas déranger les autres.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait des bêtes ici, tu ne voudrais pas vivre ailleurs ?

-Vous plaisantez ? Cette bêtes sont féroces et essayent de me tuer toutes les nuits ! C'est un fantastique entraînement, je me suis battu avec elles pendant 6 ans et depuis j'ai appris à me battre très facilement. Et puis j'étais au cœur de l'action, cela peut paraître absurde, mais c'est grâce à cette peur de mourir que j'ai appris à vivre, c'est grâce à cette inquiétude et le stress que j'ai construit cette base. Vous croyez que ces couloirs étaient là avant dans la grotte ?

Et elle commença à lui racontait sa vie, son passé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps et cela lui faisait du bien.

-Je dois vous avouer que ça fait du bien de parler, je dois sûrement vous ennuyez mais ça me soulage.

-Non, tu peux continuer. Mais tu vois, si tu acceptais d'aller sur le site alpha tu pourrais rencontrer des gens…

-Et les voir vivre leur petite vie chaque jour. J'ai appris à faire face au danger, maintenant j'ai besoin d'action, d'aventures. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche sur votre planète, mais, je voulais savoir s'il était envisageable de partir en mission comme vous.

John fut surpris. Il s'attendais à tout mais pas ça.

-Je vais être direct, je ne pense pas qu'Elisabeth acceptera. En fait, non seulement tu es beaucoup trop jeune, mais en plus on ne te connaît presque pas. On ne sais toujours pas comment s'appelait ton peuple !

Elle sourit à sa remarque.

-Thanas, nous sommes les thanas.

-Allez viens, on rentre à la base, on parlera avec Elisabeth, après tout, tu pourras peut-être rester sur Atlantis.

Elle souffla un instant et partit avec John, laissant les autres à leurs recherches.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Base d'Atlantis.

John avait décidé de faire visité la base à Myomé et avait proposé à Elisabeth de les accompagner. Ils étaient donc, tous les trois, en train de vagabonder à travers la cité.

-Et là c'est le mess, l'endroit où l'on se retrouve tous pour manger_, lui raconta John tout en le désignant._

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils visitaient Atlantis et Myomé, bien qu'intéressait et assez impressionnée, commençait à trouver le temps long. John l'avait remarqué, il la questionna alors.

-Pourquoi thanas ?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi vous appelez-vous toris et pourquoi cette base s'appelle Atlantis ?

John ne sut que répondre. Elisabeth, quant à elle, s'amusait qu'une simple jeune fille réussisse à lui clouer le bec. Mais elle voulut l'aider un peu.

-Je pense que cela signifierait "mort" comme dans nos racines grecs.

-Mort ?

-Oui comme dans thanatologie ou thanatos, _renchérit Elisabeth_.

-Au fait vous lui avait demander ? _demanda Myomé à John_.

Elle lui fit un regard pour qu'il comprenne de quoi elle parlait. Il compris aussitôt, regarda Elisabeth avec hésitation.

-Non, je n'en est pas eu le temps.

Elisabeth qui ne comprenait pas lui lança un regard interrogateur. John se tourna vers elle.

-Myomé voulait savoir de quelle façon est-ce que vous choisissiez les membres des équipes d'exploration.

-Et bien…selon leurs compétences…il y a des militaires, des scientifiques…pourquoi ?

John allait lui répondre franchement lorsque Myomé l'interrompit.

-En fait, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur vos façons de vivre. Comment par exemple avez-vous accepter que Teyla et Ronon fassent partie de l'équipe ?

-Eh bien…cela c'est fait tout seul en fait. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils viennent pas de la même planète qu'ils sont différents.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

-Heu…

Elisabeth ne trouvait pas ses mots, et ce fut au tour de John de rigoler de sa situation. Myomé reprit.

-Il y a t-il une limite d'âge ?

Elisabeth, qui comprit tout de suite son stratagème, décida de trancher.

-Je suis désolé mais je crains que tu ne puisses faire partie d'une des équipes. Mais tu pourras nous rendre visite si tu restes sur le site alpha.

-C'est gentil, _dit-elle d'un air déçu_, mais j'aurais préféré explorer la galaxie.

Et elle partit laissant John et Elisabeth en plan. John avait vu à quel point elle voulait faire partir de l'équipe et, malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il essaya de convaincre Elisabeth.

-Vous savez nous serons jamais en surplus d'effectifs et je pense que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps, Elisabeth le coupa.

-Non John, pas la peine d'essayer ,elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

-Elle grandira.

-Oui merci John, mais on ne la connaît même pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour elle comprendra notre décision.

-Notre décision ? Ecoutez, je sais très bien qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune et que l'on ne peut pas l'affecter à une de nos équipes, mais elle pourrait rester ici. _Elisabeth allait intervenir mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps_. Elle aiderait les scientifique à comprendre comment marche le champ de force et pourrait nous apprendre la vie des thanas.

-John, je sais que vous vous entendez bien mais je ne peux pas accueillir tout le monde sur la base, nous manquons de place.

-Mais il reste encore beaucoup de pièce de la cité que nous n'avons pas encore visiter.

-John…

-Vous ne voulez pas protéger notre base ? Même si ce n'est que temporaire nous devrions lui proposez de rester ici.

Elle allait répondre mais il lui fut ses yeux de chien battu. Elle accepta alors qu'elle reste mais provisoirement. Il lui fit un de ses grands sourires avant d'aller annoncer à Myomé. Elisabeth le regarda partir, amusée : c'était vraiment un gamin, il ne changera jamais.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rodnay cherchait toujours sur Conota comment fonctionner le champ de force. Il n'arrivait à rien et cela l'énervait. Il décida de faire appel à Myomé qui vînt aussitôt lui porter secourt. Elle était ravie de travailler avec un humain et surtout un scientifique, elle voulait connaître ces gens.

Mais au bout de quatre heures elle le regretta. D'accord, Rodnay était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de futé mais elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était elle qui avait mis en place le bouclier et il ne l'écoutait même pas, croyant toujours avoir raison.

Décidée, elle se leva et lui dit ses quatre vérités espérant qu'il arrêterait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il l'écouta et travailla avec elle comme si elle était aussi diplômée que lui. A 18h30, ils étaient toujours là, à discuter. John les rejoignit et les observa. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rodnay écouter une personne sans l'interrompre et se vanter. Il en resta bouche bée.

-Alors comment ça se passe ?

-J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à tout comprendre mais c'est en bonne voie ! _s'exclama Rodnay._

John sourit de voir Rodnay comme ça, il avait changé.

-Hé, c'est l'heure de rentrer, il va faire tard.

-On n'en a pas pour longtemps, _répondit Rodnay_.

-Rodnay ? Auriez-vous oublier ce qui se passe lorsqu'il fait nuit ? _demanda John surpris._

-Heu…John a raison Myomé, il vaut mieux rentrer tout de suite.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre et rejoignit Rodnay qui ne marchait plus mais courrait vers le jumper .Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la base pour aller dîner.


	7. Chapter 7

Salle d'entraînement. Atlantis.

John avait proposé à Myomé de prendre des cours pour se défendre, on ne sait jamais peut-être elle pourrait aller sur le terrain…Myomé était donc dans la salle d'entraînement avec John et Teyla.

-Bien, nous allons te montrer comment nous nous battons pour que tu puisses voir les gestes à apprendre.

-Vous savez je doute d'en avoir besoin…

-Non Myomé te défiles pas ! _lança John avec un sourire moqueur_.

Elle allait répliquer mais ils lui firent signe que le combat aller commencer. Ils se mirent en position, bâtons en main. Le combat dura une dizaine de minutes et Myomé s'amusa à regarder John perdre à chaque fois. Une fois finit, il lui rétorqua :

-Ce n'est aussi facile que ça en à l'air, Teyla est vraiment très forte !

-Mais je n'en doutes pas ! _dit Myomé toujours en rigolant_.

-Bien prends ces bâtons et mets toi en position. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais doucement au début, _dit Teyla en allant se placer_.

-Pas la peine, j'ai compris le truc !

Elle se plaça et commença à l'approcher. Elle attendit calmement que ce soit l'arthosienne qui l'attaque en premier, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Myomé esquiva le coup et sauta derrière pour l'assommer ensuite. Teyla se releva, étonnée. Myomé s'approcha d'elle et commença une bataille s'en fin. Teyla avait du mal à suivre et reculait à chaque coup qu'elle lui lançait. Arrivée contre le mur, elle lui envoya un méchant coup de pied mais, par manque de chance, Myomé attrapa son pied et la fit virevolter dans la pièce. Teyla était allongée par terre alors que Myomé approchait dans sa direction. Elle tendit sa main à l'arthosienne qui l'accepta, perplexe. John, qui avait assisté à la pièce, resta bouche bée.

-Mais comment…où est-ce que….où est-ce que tu a appris à te battre comme ça ? _lui demanda John encore impressionné._

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, j'arrive à savoir quel coup elle va me donner deux secondes à l'avance, ce qui fait que je peux gagner facilement n'importe quel duel.

-Deux secondes à l'avance ? Mais comment fais-tu ça ?

-Il suffit de se concentrer, après cela vient tout seul ! Notre organisme nous permet de voir à l'avance toutes les attaques qu'il pourrait subir, c'est ainsi qu'il se protège, _lui expliqua-t-elle_.

-Mais alors comment on fait pour tuer quelqu'un chez vous ?

Myomé rigola de sa remarque et repris.

-Nous pouvons voir les coups mais un à un et seulement les coup manuels. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. C'est sûrement dut au fait que les armes à distances n'existait pas avant. En tout cas, s'ils sont plusieurs contre moi, cela devient très difficile car je ne vois qu'une attaque alors qu'il peut y en avoir plusieurs. Et pour se qui est de tuer, c'est assez difficile, la plupart étaient protégés par un bouclier.

John et Teyla étaient sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. John était en train de visualiser le film Matrix dans sa tête pour comparer ! Myomé l'interrompit et leurs signala qu'il était l'heure pour leur briefing.

-Vous allez être en retard, on se verra après ?

John acquiesça et partit rejoindre les autres qui s'impatientaient.

Dans le couloir il parla un peu avec Teyla.

-C'est quand même incroyable non ? Tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire !

-C'est juste un question d'entraînement et puis elle a un large avantage sur nous, _répliqua Teyla qui était peu fière de s'être fait battre un quelques minutes._

John s'étonna de sa réponse mais savait qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre. Il décida donc d'arrêter la conversation et de se dépêcher sinon il allait encore se faire disputer.

A la fin du briefing, John raconta à Elisabeth ce qui s'était passé à l'entraînement et lui proposa de discuter ensemble, avec Myomé de tout ça. Elisabeth accepta malgré le travail qui l'attendait sur son bureau.

-Alors Myomé, il paraît que tu as réussit à battre Teyla, _lui dit-elle_.

-Oui mais j'en ai expliqué les raisons, je pense que si j'avais le même organisme que le vôtre, je ne l'aurais jamais battue aussi facilement.

-Tu as parlé d'un bouclier…

-Oui, un bouclier qui, lui, nous permet de nous protéger des armes à distance, comme vos pistolets.

-Et tu en as un ? _demanda Elisabeth intéressée_.

-En fait, c'est assez compliqué, j'en ai un mais à l'intérieur de moi, c'est mon esprit qui le contrôle. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la plupart en avait mais ils peuvent se le faire enlever comme quelques tribus qui ne voulaient pas être protégés et qui pensaient pouvoir se défendre sans.

-Mais est-il possible de le transférer à d'autres espèces ?

-J'aimerais vous dire oui mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Les recherches scientifiques ne concernait que notre race et pour activer le bouclier il faut avoir un esprit assez… puissant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Hé bien, notre esprit contrôle tout, mais nous avons aussi par exemple la capacité de communiquer par télépathie comme les wraiths ou alors de contrôler la plupart des choses, comme vous avec le gène ancien, nous pouvons ouvrir les portes ou faire décoller des vaisseaux.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ?

-…….

-Si tu peux faire ça, peux-tu contrôler notre base ?

-Non, chaque espèce créé son monde en fonction de ses capacités, la seule façon pour moi de la contrôler serait d'avoir le gène et de le maîtriser.

-Hé bien, _commença John_, nous pouvons….

-Il se fait tard, _coupa Elisabeth_, tu devrais aller dormir.

-Bien j'y vais, à bientôt.

Myomé partit laissant les autres seuls. John se demandait pourquoi Elisabeth lui avait dit de partir sans qu'il est put lui parler.

-Pourquoi m'avoir coupé ? Nous pouvons lui donner le gène des anciens maintenant grâce à…

-Non. John, nous ne la connaissons pas encore assez. Si elle peut effectivement arriver à maîtriser le gène, elle pourra alors contrôler la cité !

-Oui mais…

-Non ! Je ne vais pas laisser la base entre ses mains ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir confiance en elle ?

-Si elle arrive à contrôler la cité alors elle pourra activer les autres salles et découvrir tout ce que contient la cité : les armes, les boucliers, les énergies, les vaisseaux…

-On se calme John, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a ici. Et si elle n'arrive pas à la contrôler et qu'elle déclenche des balises qui attireront les wraiths ? Et si elle n'est pas de notre côté ? Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque.

-Je ne suis pas de votre avis, même s'il y a un risque nous nous devons d'essayer, les wraiths vont bien finir par nous attaquer et nous sommes sans défense ! _s'emporta John , tout en se levant_.

Elisabeth lui jeta un regard noir et lui dit d'un ton sec.

-Colonel Sheppard, asseyez-vous !

Il la regarda fixement, avec le même regard. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne cèderait pas elle non plus, s'assit lentement tout en la menaçant du regard.

-Nous devons lui laisser une chance !

-Colonel je crois que nous devrions en rester là !

Voyant que John ne bougeait toujours pas, Elisabeth se leva en direction de la porte, l'ouvrit et lui dit avec froideur :

-Je ne vous retient pas Colonel.

Il la regarda un instant, soupira, baissa les yeux puis finalement partit.

Le lendemain, John, Teyla et Ronon partirent sur une autre planète tandis que Myomé et Rodnay, eux, allaient une fois de plus sur Conota.


	8. Chapter 8

Conota.

Myomé était en train d'alimentait le bouclier en énergie lorsque Rodnay appuya malencontreusement une fois de plus sur un des boutons du système, déclenchant l'autodestruction de la base. A peine il l'eut fait que des dizaines d'alarmes résonnaient à travers la pièce. Rodnay, tout rouge, commençait à s'affoler. Il appuya alors sur tous les autres boutons pour arrêter le vacarme. Myomé le fixa, elle avait envie de le tuer. Elle souffla un bon coup puis se dirigea vers la console. Elle regarda les commandes mais n'arriva pas à stopper l'autodestruction. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps avant que tout n'explose. Elle se concentra alors. Quelques secondes après tout explosa, ne laissant que sable et poussière. Mais heureusement Myomé avait activé un champ de force assez puissant pour les protéger tous les deux. En attendant l'explosion, les soldats qui gardaient la porte se dirigèrent vers eux, inquiets. Ils les virent à l'intérieur de champ de force qui s'estompa après quelques minutes. Rodnay ne bougeait pas, il avait les yeux fermés et continuait à prier. Les soldats le secouèrent et l'emmenèrent loin de la poussière.

-Docteur vous allez bien ?

-Oui…oui…ça va allez, _dit-il calmement_.

-Bien. Que c'est-il passé ?

Rodnay leva la tête vers lui pour lui répondre et, d'un seul coup, tomba dans les pommes. Les soldats le portèrent et le ramenèrent à la base d'Atlantis.

Atlantis. Arrivé à la base Rodnay fut amené rapidement à l'infirmerie, quant à Myomé, elle fut interrogeait en salle de briefing.

-Que c'est-il passait ? _demanda Elisabeth inquiète_.

-Votre imbécile de docteur a …, _elle respira un peu_, Rodnay a déclenché l'autodestruction de ma base, la seule chose qui me restait.

Elisabeth ne sut que répondre sur le moment. Puis elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait disposer et qu'elle était désolé pour elle. Myomé acquiesça avec un léger sourire morose et partit.

John revînt de sa mission quelques heures après. Elisabeth l'intercepta au moment où il allait rejoindre ses quartiers.

-Colonel !

John n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler après leur dernière discussion et voulut lui faire savoir. Il lui envoya un regard noir.

-Docteur Weir, je crois avoir assez parler avec vous non ?

-Colonel, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Rodnay a, sans faire exprès, fait exploser la base de Myomé. Je voulait juste vous avertir.

John fut surpris. Il fallait encore que Rodnay fasse exposer quelque chose ! Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça avec elle et voulut se rattraper. Elisabeth était sur le point de partir, mais John la retînt.

-Excusez moi, je m'emporte trop souvent.

Elle le regarda un instant.

-Oui, vous vous emportez un peu trop à mon goût Colonel. Je vous rappelle encore une fois que je dirige cette base et que je n'apprécie guère lorsque quelqu'un s'oppose à mon autorité.

-Je dois aussi donner mon avis étant le plus haut gradé.

Elle allait lui répondre mais il la coupa.

-Non, je ne veux pas encore me disputer avec vous. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ma conduite. C'est la pression qui veut ça !

Elle sourit à sa remarque.

-Bien. Si vous voulait la voir, elle est dans ses quartiers et n'en voulait pas trop Rodnay, il a été terrifié par cette expérience.

-Merci….Elisabeth, _lança-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers._

John toqua à la porte de Myomé qui lui ouvrit la porte aussitôt.

-Alors journée éprouvante ? Rodnay a encore voulut toucher à tout ? _fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère._

Elle lui sourit et le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

-Et toi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz avec le docteur Weir ? _lui dit-elle en rigolant_. Mais je viens de vous entendre ça à l'air d'aller mieux, vu que tu étais sincèrement désolé !

John ne sut que répondre. Il la regarda et compris que elle aussi savait très bien se défendre. Mais il se repris.

-Tu me tutoies maintenant ? _elle allait lui répondre mais il continua_, non, non, ça ne me pose aucun problème, rassures toi. Je voulais te voir pour voir si ça allait malgré le fait que tu n'aies plus ta base secrète.

-Oui, ça va. C'est juste…un peu difficile. J'ai perdu beaucoup de données et tout ce qui me restait de mon peuple mais sinon, ça va.

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu n'as qu'à aller sur le continent pour te dégourdir les jambes.

-Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Ta chère docteur Weir va sûrement m'envoyer sur le site alpha.

-Mais non, je vais lui parler et je vais tout arranger.

-Je n'en doute pas, _lui dit-elle_, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il la fixa un instant avec un regard vengeur.

-Rodnay a détruit tout ce qui te restais, nous t'avons pris beaucoup alors je pense que tu es en mesure de demander tout ce que tu veux.

-Ce que je voulais vient de disparaître en fumée. Dis-lui que j'aimerais rester encore quelque temps et qu'après je disparaîtrais comme je suis venue.

-D'accord, mais en fait je penses que tu pourrais intégrer une équipe.

Elle fut surprise et commença à sourire.

-Tu sais très bien te défendre, tu peux protéger certaines personne et si tu intègres une équipe tu resteras ici en permanence et Carson pourra étudier ton organisme. Mais attention, il va falloir convaincre Elisabeth.

-Je te fais confiance, il paraît que tu sais t'y faire avec elle ! Allez faut que j'y aille, j'ai entraînement avec Teyla.

Sur ceux, elle sortit la rejoindre. John resta quelques instants à réfléchir à ce qu'elle a dit puis partit retrouver les autres pour manger.


	9. Chapter 9

Après une longue discussion avec Elisabeth, John réussit à faire intégrer Myomé dans son équipe mais seulement pour les missions d'exploration. Il devait justement en faire une sur la planète PX4567 où ils pensaient trouver des vestiges de la civilisation des thanas, d'après les dires de Rodnay.

PX4567. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient tout autour de la planète un quelconque objet, en vain. Rodnay en avait vraiment marre et commença à se plaindre, comme à son habitude.

-Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on traîne ici et il n'y a absolument rien !

-Du calme Rodnay, c'est vous qui nous avez conseillé de venir ici, non ?

-Oui, mais Colonel avouait que le temps commence à devenir long ! On pourrait pas rentrer ?

John regarda alors Myomé qui était en train de parler avec les autres un peu plus loin.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'une fois dans votre vie vous pourriez patienter encore un peu ? _dit-il en lui désignant Myomé_.

Rodnay parut comprendre le sous-entendu de John et acquiesça sans broncher. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir détruit sa base et se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il savait qu'il lui avait pris énormément.

-Rodnay, ça va ? _demanda Myomé_.

-Hein ? Oui oui. Alors, vous avez trouver quelque chose ?

-Non mais vous devriez tous rentrer, cet endroit ne vous apportera rien, _dit Myomé, l'air déçue._

Rodnay la regarda, avec une pointe de remord en lui.

-Non, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule ici, nous restons avec toi.

-Vous savez Rodnay, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour l'explosion. Mais je sais que vous faîtes tout pour m'éviter et…cela ne sert à rien ! Je veux dire que…que si vous voulez réellement vous faire pardonner, vous pourriez m'aider !

-Et comment ?

-Chaque nouveau-né de mon espèce reçoit un implant codé qui révèle des informations sur les thanas. J'ai essayé de le mettre en marche mais je ne m'y connais absolument pas. Si vous m'aidiez à trouver ses informations, alors vous ne me devrez plus rien !

-Un implant tu dis ? M'oui je dois pouvoir t'aider !

Sur ceux ils se serrèrent la main et partirent rejoindre les autres. Ils décidèrent de partir de cette planète et repartir grâce au jumper.

Laboratoire d'Atlantis.

Rodnay et Myomé étaient donc tous deux en train de regarder cet implant. A bout de quelques heures, Rodnay réussit à stocker les données dans son ordinateur. Mais elles étaient toutes dans une langue étrangère et Rodnay n'y comprenait rien. Il fit appel à Elisabeth pour qu'elle aide Myomé à tout déchiffrer. Elles découvrirent ensemble toute l'avancé technologique des thanas, ainsi que leurs armes, leurs alliés et leurs ennemis. Cependant les ennemis que Myomé recherchait n'étaient pas dans la liste, ceux qui avaient anéanti son peuple et annexé sa planète, ceux qu'ils lui ont tout pris, ceux dont elle veut se venger. Elles avaient beau chercher, il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace.

-Pourquoi vous mettaient ils un implant ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Mon peuple était du genre prudent. Cet implant sert par exemple pour faire des alliances ou encore pour garder un souvenir de notre race. Il a été conçu pour que les thanas aient toujours sur eux une trace de leur racine, comme dans mon cas. Mais par sécurité, l'implant ne peut être lu que si et seulement si celui qui le possède accepte de livrer les informations. Mais il fallait être diplômé pour savoir comme l'utiliser, ils ne laissaient pas n'importe qui divulguer nos connaissance et notre technologie ! Mais c'est grâce à Rodnay si maintenant je peux lire les données.

-Serais-tu construire l'un de ces objets ?

-Pour l'instant la seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est que je vais essayé.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend encore, je vais te laisser.

Elisabeth partit dans son bureau, non sans avoir enregistrer auparavant les données sur son PDA.

Myomé, elle, resta seule à observer l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle ne bougeait pas, repensant encore une fois à son passé qu'elle avait quitter avec regret. Puis, elle releva la tête pour regarder la pièce où elle était, et elle comprit : elle avait fait le bon choix, ce peuple l'avait aidé et en retour elle devait en faire de même. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle repartit sur l'ordinateur et qu'elle commença à rechercher la moindre information qui pourrait sauver les terriens d'une future bataille contre les wraiths….


End file.
